Petscop 5/Transcript
TRANSLATIONS English (original) • Español ---- 0:07 Paul: Uh...alright, so I spent a while with this, just asking as many questions as I could think of. Uh, mostly like short, three-word things, uh... And, uh, most of the questions that I asked just produced no answer. Or, uh, the default answer, the default answer, which is... "I don't know". Most of them just... gave me that. Except for four of them. Uh, and I'm gonna go through each of those four, now. 0:37 Paul: Uhh... the first of the four was, "Who is Tiara?" :interacts with TOOL - "Ask:" prompt appears Paul: And capitalization does not make a difference. But, uh, “Who is Tiara?”. I also tried "Who is Care?", "Who is Mike?", "Who is Michael", and I tried other forms too, like, uh, just "Care?", just "Mike?", just "Michael?"... This is the only one that, uh, gave me anything... 1:08 :asks "Who is Tiara?" TOOL: Petscop kid Very smart Paul: Uh, next one... that I tried... :interacts with TOOL Paul: I think... Uh, yeah. 1:36 :asks "Who am I?" TOOL: Newmaker Paul: Next, I asked "Where am I?" :interacts with TOOL 2:05 :asks "Where am I?" TOOL: Under the Newmaker Plane Paul: And then I asked, "Who are you?" 2:15 :turns pink Paul: Uh... I don't know why that just happened. :interacts with pink TOOL Paul: Uh... Yeah, so I was saying... heh... “Who”... "Who are you?", yeah. I don't know why that just changed color out of nowhere. 2:58 :asks "Who are you?" Paul: ...I think it broke. Y-yeah, I don't think that even just...just registered at all. 3:19 Pink TOOL: TURN OFF PLAYSTATION Paul: Or, uh... 'Kay. So, that's not... that's not what it said before when I put in that question. Did not look anything like that. That's interesting. Eheh... :interacts with pink TOOL Paul: Okay... uh, what–what do I ask now..? "Why"..? "Why turn off"... I'll try just, "Why?" Okay. 4:05 :asks "Why?" Paul: Oh, boy. Hm... Yeah, I don't... 4:49 Pink TOOL: MARVIN PICKS UP TOOL HURTS ME WHEN PLAYSTATION ON Paul: What the fuck..? Uh... This fucking game. Heh. This game... uhh... Okay- umm... :interacts with pink TOOL Paul: Alright, what do I... what do I have to ask now? Um, wha- 5:29 :returns to red Paul: And it switched back again. I think it just... :closes "Ask:" prompt Paul: OK. Um... :interacts with TOOL Paul: I don't... heh. So, if I–if I put in, what was it, if I put in "Who are you?" again, is that gonna... Lemme see what happens when I put that in... again. 6:10 :asks "Who are you?" TOOL: TOOL (with a drawing of itself) Paul: Yeah, so that's what it said originally, when I put it in. Oh... well, OK, that's bizarre. Umm... So, I guess, I'm gonna wait... for that to happen again. But I guess I'm gonna end the video now, though. Uh... 6:39 :['''CUT' - still in TOOL's room]'' :interacts with TOOL 7:27 :asks "Remember being born?" TOOL: I'm not Tiara :['''Video ends']'' Category:Transcripts